Whiskey Lullaby
by PenguinX-Chan
Summary: Star begins to act strange and gets into violent altercations with Raven daily. what could possibly be causing this? can it be stopped? Please dont kill me its my first story.
1. It starts

**_A/N: Hello everyone! It's PenguinX - Chan here with a story about my favorite Teen Titans couple. I kind of stumbled into this head first and just couldn't get away from it. I was listening to Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Praisley and as I was singing, this Fanfic was born. I hope you like it. Please review it, I don't know whether I should make it a chapter story or not. You guys tell me what you think._**

**Couple: Raven x Starfire**

**Warning: Lemon girl on girl. No like, no read**

**Spoilers: none**

* * *

_Raven stumbled through her home. She turned and looked at her girlfriend, Starfire, who was throwing balls of green light at the gothic girl. She had come home early to take the alien out on a date and was greeted with a sharp punch to her gut rather than a kiss on the lips._

"_Star, what's wrong with you?" The girl managed to say after the random assault. She looked up at her girlfriend, who was crying. "Babe, are you alright?"_

_Starfire hit her again. "Shut up! No I am not, Raven!" The Tamaranian yelled. She punched Raven again with her hand glowing green. Despite being randomly assaulted by her, the purple-haired girl continued to advance towards the redhead._

_ "Then what's wrong? Why are you attacking me?" She asked confused by her love's actions. Again, the alien hit the demoness._

_ "You are my problem!" Starfire shrieked at her. Raven looked at her lover with confusion._

_ "What have I done to offend you?" She asked. She felt terrible that she had hurt her lover without even knowing it._

_ "**You were born**!" she cried out. She threw another ball of energy at her. Raven looked dumbfounded. Why did her girlfriend feel this way about her?_

_ "Starfire why do you feel this way about me?" Raven asked weakly. "What have I done to you that was so terrible that you regret the day I was ever born?" She felt tears forming in her eyes._

_ Starfire ignored the question and tackled the girl in front of her. Raven pushed her away, but not before she was violently scratched across her right cheek. She yelped in pain as fresh blood ran down her pale face._

_ "Fuck! Starfire what the hell has gotten into you?" She screeched at the Tamaranian. Star's eyes began glowing green as she hurtled energy balls at her partner. Raven tried to dodge them, but got caught by at least two of them in the stomach and arm. The burning pain coursed through her body as she collapsed into a shelf of glass. As the glass broke and sunk into the raven's skin, she shrieked again._

_ "I **hate** you! I hate you so much Raven!" Starfire screamed repeatedly as she hit and scratched the hurt demon. Raven's eyes bulged wide as the words spilled freely from her girlfriend's mouth._

_ "You… Hate me?" Raven whispered weakly. "What did I do to hurt you Starfire? I love you too much; I'll leave and never return if you tell me to." She could feel her face grow hot as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't notice Starfire's mood shift drastically. Her hand stopped glowing as did her eyes as she realized what she had said. She ran up to Raven with tears forming in her eyes as well. "Just tell me you don't want me and I'll leave you alone."_

_ Raven saw Starfire raise her hand and winced, thinking that she was about to hit her again. Her hand gently cupped the pale and bloody cheek and stroked it._

"_Star, are you okay?" Raven asked with a hint of uneasiness in her voice._

"_You…" Starfire broke in the Demoness' arms and sobbed loudly. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Raven!" she cried. Raven hugged her tightly, still a bit confused about what just happened, and comforted the Tamaranian._

_Raven winced as the shards of glass was forced further into her back. "AAH! Star, don't squeeze so tightly please." She grunted out, feeling the orange girl loosen her grip and begin removing the shards from the former's back. As she finished and helped raven heal her wounds, she spoke softly as if speaking too loud would result in her wounds reopening._

"_Raven I, I don't know what just happened. I…" She couldn't finish as she broke into loud sobs. This startled Raven, first she wanted to kill her, now she was her normal self. She didn't question it as she held the girl and stroked her long red hair, consoling her._

_ "Shhh, shhh it's ok, I'm here." Raven cooed softly. Starfire continued to cry, but softer. The Goth lifted her girlfriend's head and kissed her tenderly. Starfire eagerly kissed her back, as if she couldn't get enough of the purple-haired girl._

* * *

_ "Raven please forgive me, I don't know what came over me." Starfire said breathlessly as they broke the kiss. Raven just smiled at her and pecked her on the lips softly._

_ "It's okay, you don't have to explain. I'm just glad you didn't mean any of that." She admitted with a small laugh. Star smiled at her girlfriend and tackled her. Raven laughed harder. "Ha-ha! Okay I get it you're happy."_

_The redhead nodded before going to capture her lover's lips in a passionate kiss. She let out a soft moan and licked the girl's lips, gaining entrance easily. Their tongues battled for dominance, with Raven winning, but Starfire had the upper hand. She pushed her knee against the pale skinned girl's sensitive crotch and earned a surprised moan and winning the battle in Raven's mouth. Raven's hands traveled under the mandarin skinned alien's shirt and fondled her breasts. Now was Star's turn to moan. The skilled fingers ghosted over the clasp of girl's bra, undoing it with ease._

"_Raven, please let's go to our bedroom." Starfire pleaded breathlessly. Raven agreed to the request as lead them to the large silver and purple room. Raven pushed Starfire onto their bed and smashed her lips into her lover's. Raven had always loved the alien, even when they had their little arguments, they always made up. Gently, she pulled the purple mini shirt up and over the girls head. Having already removed her bra, The pale-skinned demon was greeted with the sight of Starfire's large round breasts and erect nipples that were little darker than her skin._

"_Ah, Star. You're so Beautiful." She mumbled as she gripped the glorious mounds in front of her. She took one of the burnt orange nipples into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue. Starfire moaned her approval of the Goth's actions. _

"_Raven, your hands are like magic!" Starfire squealed with delight as her lover's hand found its way into her soaked panties. Slowly, the intruding digits worked their way in and out of the dripping core; earning soft mewls and moans from the girl._

_Raven enjoyed hearing Starfire moan, it was addictive. As she proceeded lower, she removed the opposing cloth to reveal her prize. She slowed the pace of her now slick fingers, receiving a loud moan of disapproval, which made Raven become all the more aroused herself. As long as Starfire was like this, raven would gladly be addicted to her._

_Starfire felt warmth pooling in her stomach. Her moans got louder and needier, telling Raven that she was close. The purple haired girl smirked and licked faster and harder as she brought her lover over the edge._

_Star smile as she came down from her high. She loved having makeup sex with Raven, everything was always better afterwards. The alien looked at her girlfriend, whowas kissing and licking her face and neck with a sad smile._

"_Things always get better when we make up…" she thought, just before falling asleep. "… But not this time."_

* * *

**_A/N: okay yay first story! Sorry about the crappiness of the lemon, but I want to know what you think. Criticism is appreciated. If you think I should change the name of the story, please tell me. Reviews makes the internet smut go round! _**


	2. Star's sceret

_**A/N: **__Oh My Gosh thank you so much for the review(s)!__** Special Thanks to**_**RainBlueWater**_for giving me my first ever Review! __**Special thanks also go to:**_

_**RainBlueWater **__**for also favorite story alert, putting me on author alert and story alert**_

_**Rukia3738 **__**for favorite story alert, reviewing, and putting me on story alert**_

_**Milanord **__**for favorite story alert **_

_To everyone else thank you for reading! It makes me so happy: D. __**To **__**DIM666- Insane Leader**__**, who also reviewed, **__just keep reading, you may like what happens... I was listening to 'August's Rhapsody' from the August Rush soundtrack while writing this. Now that's out of the way, let's get going! Catch you at the foot note!_

**Characters: Raven x Starfire**

**Warnings: girl on girl, hints of boy on boy no like, no read**

**Spoilers: none**

* * *

_**Raven grumbled slightly as she woke up the next morning. She felt like she had gotten hit by a semi. Then she remembered she and Starfire had fought for no reason the night before and groaned. She had been randomly attacked by her and had makeup sex before falling asleep beside said alien. She looked over to where the girl had laid and slightly panicked when she wasn't there and there was a note attached to the pillow. She quickly read it and sighed.**_

_** Dear Raven,**_

_**Today I have some business to attend to on the other side of town with Robin and shall be gone for most of the day. Please do not worry for me, I shall be fine. I look forward to a VERY special evening with you tonight to make up for last night's fight.**_

_** With much love, Star**_

_**P.S I have pre-prepared your breakfast for you in the heating box of radiation you call a "microwave"**_

_** Raven sighed again after reading it then slipped the note underneath the pillow. She rubbed sore muscles and wandered downstairs, figuring she had the day to herself. She winced as pain radiated through her back as she stretched. She felt a couple of the gashes reopen and made a note to tend to them later. **_

_** Her mind reeled as she thought about what Starfire said during their fight.**_

_** "I HATE you Raven!" Raven winced at the thought. It hurt her beyond belief that **_**her **_**Star could say something so harsh. She also remembered a couple of off things about her lover, like the fact that there were small bruises on her stomach and neck. Had someone attacked her? She also remembered smelling a faint scent of perfume and whiskey. Star doesn't wear perfume and doesn't even like to drink too much soda. Could she have? Raven shook her head clear of the thought.**_

_** "No way would she do that." The demoness said aloud. She opened the microwave and released held breath when the food hadn't attacked her and looked… decent. She reheated it and looked at the calendar. Realizing what day it was, she squealed giddily and looked for her cell. She picked it up and dialed Beast Boy's number. After all, it WAS her best friend's anniversary.**_

* * *

_** Somewhere across town, Beast Boy looked at the sky with a wide smile. He had gotten the day off and decided to take Cyborg out on a date. The two had been secretly harboring feelings for each other and had only confessed their feelings a year ago. It was Raven who had given him the courage to confess his own feelings to Cyborg.**_

_** "Yo Beastie, where we headed?" Cyborg asked as they crossed town. Beast boy looked back at his lover with a fiendish grin at the pet name and blew him a kiss. **_

_**Cyborg eyed him suspiciously, before returning it with a smile of his own. As they walked further towards the edge of town, Beast Boy broke into a dead run, startling Cyborg.**_

"_**Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Cy shouted, chasing his lover through the streets of town. Beast boy continued to run until they were on the outskirts of town. As the green shape shifter slowed down, they picked up on the sound of a group of guitars being played and a choir singing.**_

"_**That's beautiful, don't cha think?" Beast Boy said, suddenly facing Cyborg. Cyborg smiled as he came face to face with a loving stare from his lover. "Happy anniversary, love."**_

_** "You… you remembered…" The metal man said. The green shape shifter simply smiled.**_

_** "How could I forget the most important day in my life?" Beast Boy said, gently wrapping his arms around Cyborg. Just as he leaned in to kiss him, his cell rang. It was Raven. "Hey, what's up buzz kill?" Beast boy dead panned.**_

_** "Nothing much, twerp. Star's out of the house all day and I wanted to wish my two lovebirds a happy anniversary" Raven said. Cyborg looked at him.**_

_** "Is that Rae?" He asked. Beast boy nodded and Cyborg proceeded to snatch the phone away from him. "Heeeeeyyy girl!" Raven's chuckle could be heard through the phone.**_

_** "Hey Cyborg. It's good to hear your voice." Raven said, biting into a piece of toast. The purple haired female smiled, hearing the two men arguing over the phone. Eventually, Beast Boy got the phone back and began to talk.**_

_** "So what's shakin bacon?" the green skinned man said. **_

_** "Just wanted to see what you two love birds were up to?" Raven teased, laughing when she could hear her former team mate's audible pout.**_

_** "Well me and Cy were gonna hang out and spend the day together." Came the answer. "What's up with you and Star?" He could hear the pale girl pause. "Rae, is everything alright?" Cyborg looked at his boyfriend.**_

_** "Me and Star… had a fight…" She said slowly, finishing a pancake. The shape shifter's face held a look of disbelief.**_

_** "What happened?" Cy asked, worry leaking into his voice. Green eyes looked at him.**_

_** "Rae and Star had a fight." He said sadly. Neither of them ever expected the girls to fight, ever. "Okay, we're on our way there. We'll talk about it when we get to you."**_

_** "Thank you, Beast boy. I'm sorry for ruining your special day." She said, regretting calling her friend on such a special day. A sound of objection was heard from the other end.**_

_** "Don't worry girl, we can always celebrate another day. Right now, we're concerned about our friend!" Cyborg said. "Call you when we get there!"**_

_** "Okay. Thanks again you guys." Raven replied and hung up the phone.**_

* * *

_** "Star, are you sure you told Rae you're doing this?" Robin asked suspiciously. The tamarian nodded eagerly. "And she agreed?"**_

_** "We wouldn't be out here if she didn't, now would we?" Starfire said, slightly annoyed. Robin rolled his eyes and followed the alien. The streets were lined with expensive houses, each one prettier than the last. Star stopped in front of a house with gold plated gates in front and rang the buzzer.**_

_** "Who is it?" came the familiar, feminine voice. Green eyes brightened at the voice.**_

_** "Yay! You are home! It is Starfire. And Robin as well." She announced.**_

_** "Star, just whose house is this?" Robin asked, trying to pinpoint the voice. A giggle could be heard thorough the intercom.**_

_** "Okay, I'll buzz you in." It said, triggering and electrical buzz and unlocking the gate. Star flew in happily, leaving a hesitant Robin at the gate.**_

_** "Hey cat eyes! Up here!" called the voice again. Both titans looked up and were met with pink eyes and pink tufts that seemed to defy gravity…**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Ohmigosh! That took way longer than I wanted it to! Stupid internet crashed and I had to get it fixed. But anyways, how do you like this chapter? Did you figure out who Star's going to meet? *smirks* guys I also take story requests for certain categories (I will not do twilight, hunger games, or Glee), so if you want me to write anything, just inbox me and I'll do my best to write it! Any who, ta-ta for now!_


	3. Something's not right

A/N: Hello Again! I'm finally ungrounded for the summer and thus, free to write fan fiction for your entertainment! I've realized that it took me way too long to upload this but I've been a victim of shit happens, and then got grounded for stupid shit. Well, that's enough stalling. Here's your update!

**Characters: Raven x Starfire**

**Warnings: violence, possible citrus, girl on girl, hints of boy on boy no like, no read**

**Spoilers: none**

* * *

_ "Jinx!" Starfire squealed as the witch walked towards her and gave her a hug. "I am so glad to see you my friend!"_

_ "I'm happy to see you too, Star." Jinx laughed as the orange girl began flying around her in a circle. "It's good to see you as well, Robin." She added, catching the look the former boy wonder shot her._

_ "Likewise, Jinx." He replied in a clipped tone. Robin still had trust issues with Jinx due to her history of being a villain. The pinkette only smiled and led the two into her home. Robin looked over at Starfire, whose eyes were wide with childish excitement. He heard Jinx laugh slightly._

_ "Star, you've been here so many times before and yet you always act like it's your first time." She laughed. Starfire huffed and stuck her tongue out at her, knowing the hidden meaning in the girl's words. This only caused her to laugh again._

_ "So, you two spend a lot of time together?" Robin asked as he scanned the walls, finding pictures of Jinx and Star lining them. There were a few with Raven, but nowhere near as many. _

_ Jinx smiled at the boy wonder mischievously. "Why of course we do! She wouldn't be my best friend if we didn't!" she grinned, wrapping an arm playfully around Starfire's slender waist. Said girl gasped and laughed._

_ "That's great and all, but does Rae know about these little get together?" Robin asked in a slightly irked tone. Jinx chewed her lip and looked at the orange alien._

_ "I have no clue, does she, Starry?" The pale witch asked._

_ "She most definitely does! I couldn't just lie to her!" Star sounded insulted. Robin's demeanor quickly changed as his once crush took offence to what he had just said. He took a step back and held his hands up._

_ "Hey I didn't mean anything by it, Star. I swear!" He apologized. Out the corner of his eye, he could see Jinx trying to stifle a laugh. Star smiled and "playfully" hit the spiky haired man in his arm._

_ "Geez Robin, you act as if I was about to rip your head off!" Green eyes sparkled mischievously at the now nervous boy wonder. They continued down the hall towards a large room filled with more pictures. This time around, there were more pictures with all three females in them. A medium sized table sat in front of a large plush couch and was surrounded by smaller versions of the same setup in various colors. It was basically set up like a small cozy lounge. Star floated over to the couch in the middle and the other two titans followed._

_ "So Robin," Jinx began as she pulled a purple and black laptop from behind the couch. "What brings you into my neck of the woods? You know, besides Starry." Robin Chuckled a little at the comment and Star stuck her tongue out._

_ "I'm doing a bit of city patrol down this way. Star requested that we come up here so she could visit." He said. He looked at Star, who gave him a crooked smile._

_ "Take a seat, boy wonder. It's not like anything in this house is going to kill you." Jinx said simply, typing away on her laptop. Her pink eyes were trained on the small screen as she continued tapping away. For a long moment, there was nothing but silence among the three young adults. Robin had never had to spend much time around the witch, and thus, didn't know how to start a conversation with her._

_ "Soooo… how have you been?" Robin asked slowly. He knew that that wasn't the best way to start a conversation, but it was all he had at the moment. Both girls looked up at him like he was crazy. Jinx just pooped in a pair of ear buds and looked back down at her computer._

_ "Real smooth, genius." Starfire said in a tone that was scary similar to Raven's. This caused Jinx and Robin to stop and look at the red-haired alien. Jinx began laughing._

_ 'Okay, Raven!" Jinx laughed as Star spazed out. Robin rubbed the back of his neck and stood from his seat._

_ "Well, I think it's about time for me to leave. I'll show myself out." He said, standing and heading back down the long hallway. Jinx giggled and grabbed his wrist. "Hey, I really should get going…" _

_ "Oh come now. Won't you join us for lunch? The chef is cooking chicken parmesan alfredo and it really delicious." Jinx said, floating and twirling around with him and Star. Robin Opened his mout to object again, but Chicken alfredo did sound pretty good._

_ "Okay, okay, I give. I'll stay for lunch." Ron=bin deflated. Starfire squealed._

"_Most delightful!" She squealed. "Come, I'll show you around until linch gets done!" Before Robin Could even open his mouth, the alien had grabbed him and dragged him bown another hallway, happily yapping away._

_Jinx looked at them and sighed with a smile. "Damn Star looks good from behind." She said quietly and walked along behind them._

* * *

"_So you're telling me that when you got home, Star just attacked you?" Cyborg said to his pale skinned friend. He and Beast Boy had arrived about a half hour ago and let the girl vent. They were currently sitting in the front room talking at a wooden table on the opposite side of the room where the broken table was._

"_That sounds way too out of character for Star." Beast Boy commented, biting into a left over waffle. Raven nodded._

"_Honestly, it is. She doesn't even act like this when dshe gets drunk so I can't blame it on that." Raven said sighing. She really wished she knew what was going on with her girlfriend._

"_Whoa, wait! Star's gotten wasted before!?" Cyborg asked, surprised to know the goody- goody two shoes girl even drank at all. Raven nodded, giving a naughty little smirk as she remembered the first time Star had got drunk._

* * *

_**"Raven~." Star slurred, leaning against the wall. Raven looked up from her cup to see her lover with a dark red blush across her face, her shoe was missing and her green eyes a lot darker than any shade they normally would be.**_

_**"Star, how many drinks have you hade baby?" Raven asked, trying to hold the drunk alien up. They had decided to go out for Raven 21st birthday and Star had gotten totally smashed.**_

_**"Hum, I don't remember. I lost track somewhere around thirty…" She whined in a slur. Raven's eyes widened.**_

_**"T-Thirty drinks?" She stammered in disbelief. Star gave a goofy grin and nodded. "Holy shit star maybe it's time to go…"**_

_**"My race is able to handle extremely abnormal amounts of liquor." Star said. The Grin left her face as she surprised raven with a very heated kiss. "Raven, I am ready to go home." She whispered in one of the most seductive voices the plae girl had ever heard. Raven carried Star Back to their car.**_

_**"Okay Baby, we're going home now." Raven turned the car on and pulled off. Throughout the ride, Rae was thoroughly turned on, and it didn't help that Starfire was sitting next to her fondling her and moaning.**_

_**"Raven~! I wanna be home now~!" Star whined, pushing her hand into Raven fitted body suit. "I'm horny and I wanna fuck you."**_

_**With that statement, Raven pulled over in an empty parking lot and turned the car to neutral. The to girl began making out heavily, ripping the other's clothing off and desperate to feel the lover.**_

* * *

"_Holy shit Raven! You and lil red fucked in your car outside the mega low mart!?" Cyborg cried out. Though he kne the two to be freaky, he never thought they go so far as to fuck in a parking lot. Raven's face turned red as she laughed._

"_Yeah. She was so blunt and it's something about hen she wants to take control that turns me on like crazy." Raven admitted. Both boys staresd in shock at the nes they ere just told._

"_Um, yeah, let's change the topic." Beast boy suggested, laughing at his boyfriend's face. The other two gladly agreed. The three friends talked for a while about different subjects, mainly catching up on things they had missed about the other. The doorbell rang and raven stood to answer the door._

_Raven opened the door and was surprised to see the blue eyed blonde titan standing there._

"_Hey, Rae. Have you seen Robin? He didn't show up for patrol duty today." The girl said._

"_I thought He was supposed to go patrolling with star today. They left hours ago." Raven said. The skinny girl looked around the room nervously and bit her lip. "Terra, What's going on?"_

* * *

**A/N: Yay I'm not dead people, though I'm pretty dsure you might kill me! *Hides* I'm incredibly sorry it took so long to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter and review. I've Started a new fanfiction as well, but that doesn't mean I'll be quitting this one, it just means I'll be working even harder now! Also, I do take story requests and Ideas so if there's anything you'd like to see, please feel free to ask! Anyways, Toodles!**


End file.
